Tell him, by Amber
by yoplait2000
Summary: Well, Im experiencing this feeling...." "Is it a bad one?"
1. Chapter 1

ok...heres my attempt at my first story! yay! we  
go....forgive me if I dont do something right.

"Live"  
-By Amber

The Doctor looked up from his Data PADD. Sickbay was empty...no patients  
in any of the bio beds.* Hmmm....* Doc turned and tapped something into  
his console and a steady stream of musical notes filled the air. He  
smiled and closed his eyes. Bach:Cello Suite 1 notes  
filled his ears and put him at ease. He leaned back in his chair and  
just listened to the singular cello. Even one instrument could have so  
much passion behind it. But then again when two played it was even  
better. Then a beep interrupted him.  
"Paris to Doc"  
He sighed and turned the music off.  
"Yes, go ahead."  
"Hey Doc, I need your help. Im throwing a party and I need you to show  
me a few tricks about holoprograms. I wanna do something it  
more than your average program."  
"Sure....Ill help. What kinda party is this?"  
"Just a hey, its time to do something formal party."  
"Oh, alright. when do you need me?"  
"Whenever is good....as long as you arent busy."  
"Well Im not busy now."  
"Great! Im in holodeck 2."  
"Alright...be right there."  
Doc shook his head. Another great Tom Paris Idea. Well, here goes.

Seven sat down at a nearby table and sipped at her water. She was deep  
in thought.  
* I do not understand this feeling. It should not be there yet it is  
there. What is this feeling? I dont believe Ive expierienced it before.*

Torres looked over and saw Seven lost in thought.  
"Seven are you alright?"  
Seven looked up.  
"Hmm? oh yes. Im very well."  
"You just looked a little...lost."  
"I must admit that I am finding myself deep in thought over something."  
"Really....well..."*I cant believe Im saying this*  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
Seven looked at her. *Is she actually trying to be nice to me?*  
"I do not know...it is rather complicated."  
"Seven Im sure its nothing I cant handle. Run it by me."  
"Well, Im expieriencing this feeling...."  
"Is it a bad one?"  
"Not exactly..but I can not explain it. Its just there. Like a twinge of  
sorts in my stomach."  
"Have you talked to the doctor about this?"  
"No, because I did not feel it to be of a medical nature."  
"Hmm....Im stumped. Let me think about it a while. And if you notice  
anything that triggers this feeling or makes it escalate, let me know."  
"Alright. I shall do so. Why are you being so nice to me Lt.?"  
"Lets just say Im trying to be your friend."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome Seven. Give me some more feedback k?"  
Seven nodded and got up to goto Astrometrics.  
Torres watched her leave. Who knows what Seven could be feeling.

"There. That should create the desired affect. Is that all you require?"

"Yea doc, thanks. Now I just have some more planning to do."  
The doctor began to walk off when Paris stopped him.  
"Hey Doc...they party starts at 1900 hours tomorrow. bring a date."  
The doctor smiled and nodded his reply and turned to return to sickbay.

later that day....

"Tom.."  
"Hey Bel..whats up?"  
They shared a quick kiss and Torres began to talk.  
"Hey I had a great idea for your party."  
"Oh really, and what would that be?"  
"We should have some of the crew do some of the musical stuff. The doc  
could sing..."  
"Or Seven....hey thats it! Doc said Sev had a great voice...now the  
whole crew could hear her."  
"Yeah....maybe she'd have some fun for a while...k...I need to go do  
something...Ill talk to you later Tom."  
"Later Bel."  
They smiled at each other and parted ways.

k..more is coming...gotta go to the store really quick...I cant stop  
writing...:-)  
-Amber


	2. Chapter 2

Heres some more! Comments plz!  
-Amber

Torres walked through the doors of Astrometrics.  
"Seven."  
"Yes, Lt."  
"I need to speak with you about something."  
Seven turned to face Belanna.  
"What is it you wish to speak about?"  
"Did you get the invitation to Tom's party?"  
"Yes, I recieved it. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, I was wondering. Well....I know you can sing and Tom is trying to  
get some of the crew involved by having them do something musical or  
something. Well, we'd like you to sing something."  
Seven contemplated for a moment. Why should she. She wasnt obligated to,  
but something told her to say yes.  
"Alright. I will. But, what would I sing?"  
Belanna smiled.  
"Ill help you with that. Meet me at 1900 hours in the holodeck?"  
Seven nodded.  
"Good. Oh and Seven. Dont forget to bring a date tomorrow."  
"Yes Lt."  
*I almost fogot that.*Seven thought.  
Belanna turned and left.  
Seven sat in thought for a moment and then tapped the comm.  
"Seven to the Doctor."  
"Yes Seven?"  
"I require your assistance. Are you available at the moment?"  
"Yes, I am Seven. Im just finishing up a checkup."  
"Good. Then I shall be there shortly."  
She closed the comm and felt the flutter in her stomach again.  
*There is is again. I do not understand it.*  
Seven shook herself and walked out of Astrometrics towards sickbay.

Seven walked throught the doors of sickbay and found the doctor in his  
office.  
"Hello doctor."  
The doctor smiled.  
Seven's entire body shivered.  
"Hello ou ok?"  
"Yes. Im am well."  
What can I do for you?"  
Well, you know of Mr Paris' party, do you not?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"I am to sing at this party. I would require your knowledge of music to  
help me pick a suitable song. Lt. torres will be helping me as well  
later, but I was hoping you could start my choosing process.I was also  
wondering if you will attend."  
The doctor's eyes grew bright.  
"OF course Ill help you Seven. And yes, I wouldnt miss you singing. What  
kind of song are you looking for?"  
"I am unsure."  
"Well, lets start with some Terran songs....."  
They went through diffrent songs, playing samples of them and picking  
out some of Seven's favorites. Seven's entire body wanted to scream and  
she didnt know why. When he stood behind her and looked over her  
shoulder at the screen he put his arm over her shoulder. She could stnad  
no more.  
"Doctor I need to speak with you about something."  
She turned around and looked at him.  
"Whats on your mind Seven?"  
*She looks so beautiful*  
"Well, lately Ive been haveing this feeling in my stomach...sometimes  
all over."  
"Why didnt you say something Seven. Let me scan you."  
"No no, I dont think it has anything to do with anyhting medical."  
"Well, what does it feel like?"  
"Sometimes it is just a twinge in my stomach-like butterflys...sometimes  
it is a burning all over....or I feel weak...it is very strange."  
"Hmmm.....what makes you think its not medically related?"  
"I do not know."  
"Well, do you notive when or how its triggered? When it escalates?"  
Seven thought for a moment and looked away from the doctor.  
"What is it Seven?"  
The doctor put his arm around Seven and she shuddered. He felt it.  
"Are you cold?"  
"No."  
"Whats going on Seven...if you know what is triggering this let me know  
and we'll see how we can try to stop this."  
Seven looked at him.  
He was standing so near. She drew in a ragged breath.  
Her voice was a little husky when she spoke.  
"It happens when you touch me, or you're near me."  
She cleared her throat.  
He looked at her and began to remove his arm.  
She stopped him.  
"No. I do not want you to not touch me. In fact, I want you to. "  
He replaced his arm but moved it to her waist.  
* did she just say what i think she said?*  
She walked closer to him and closed the gap. She gently placed her lips  
on his.  
He kissed her back, but with a passion that surprised her. She moved her  
hands to his waist. His roamed freely as they kissed. She felt electric.  
Everywhere he placed his hands it burned with a feeling that she still  
didnt understand. Suddenly she panicked. She broke away abruptly.  
"I am sorry doctor."was all she said and walked out.  
He watched her go. What happened?Im so flustered. How could I let myself  
get so carried away..I probably sacred her. Stupid. I should have been  
more gentle, or maybe, oh I dont know.  
He sat at his desk and slammed his hand on the console. Why did he have  
to love her so?

Seven walked into the holodeck, near tears. Torres got up.  
"Seven, whats wrong?"  
"I....I....I do not know."  
"What happened..come on sit down."  
"I..we....the feeling.....I know what causes it..."  
She still remembered the feeling of his hands on her body.  
"What..tell me..."  
"When the doctor touches me or is near me...I lose myself."  
Belanna's eyes widened.  
"So, what happened?'  
"He was helping me choose a song and I could not stand it. So I  
confronted him about it and ended up kissing him and likeing it. HIs  
hands were all over me and it felt so good that it scared me. so I  
left."  
"So you lefT? just ran out?"  
Seven nodded.  
"Seven...you have nothing to be afraid of."  
"I just dont understand this feeling."  
"Seven...its called love."  
Seven looked at her.  
"Love?"  
"Yes Seven. Love. Thats exactly how I feel with Tom. "  
Seven seemed to have a period of understanding.  
"What am I going to do...he probably feels so rejected....and who hwas I  
do force myself on someone....what if he doesnt love me?"  
"Seven, Seven...calm down. It'll be ok. You'll see him at the party  
tomorrow and can explain it all to him. Let things just settle for  
tonight."  
Seven nodded.  
"So, what are you gonna sing?"  
"I think I know. I will return to my Alcove now. Thank you Lt."  
"You arent gonng let me know what it is?"  
Seven was already out the door before Belanna had a chance to blink.


	3. Chapter 3

Ive decided I dont like the title, or where I was going in this story.  
But, I have a better title and a better song for the  
end!!!

Tell Him 3/?

Seven stared at herself in the mirror. She was so lost. What should she  
do? She had found that the doctor would be attending the part alone. She  
also found that she would be too. In fact, Tom had said he was thinking  
about not going. He had to go. She had to tell him how she felt, and  
what better time to. She listened to the song she had picked and  
realized she needed a duet partner. Who.....hmmm....how about Janeway?  
"Seven to Captain Janeway."  
"Yes Seven."  
"Would you consider singing a duet with me at Mr Paris' party?"  
"Sure....why not. When should we practice?"  
"How about in 15 mins?"  
"Sure....Ill meet you in your alcove."  
"That is then."  
Then she broke the comm between them and began preparing for that  
evening.

Seven had just finished replicating her dress when the Captain entered.  
"Hello Seven. So, whats this little song of yours?"  
"Here, let me play it for you...."  
Seven and the Captain worked on the song into the afternoon.

The doctor sat in his chair at his desk. What to do. Would Seven want to  
see him there? WOuld it make her uncomfortable? He sighed heavily. Then  
Tom walked through the door.  
"Hey doc."  
"Hello Mr Paris."  
"So, you comin to the party?"  
"I highly doubt it."  
"Aww doc, you have to. Its gonna be fun, plus you have to see Seven  
sing."  
"Oh, yes I had forgotten about that. Well, I suppose so then. Ill be  
there."  
"Good....wear a tux....its kinda formal."  
The doctor nodded and went back to staring at his padd lifelessly.  
Tom then walked out of sickbay to get ready.

At the Party.......

The party looked as if it were held on an outdoor patio of a  
beach-house.. It had lights strung up all over and lanterns. The scenery  
was of the ocean and the beach.  
There was laughter and a humm of voices in the air. The clink of glasses  
could be heard. Tom could be seen running around checking on everyone.  
"Doc! You made it!"  
"OF course, I said I would come. But, Im not so sure I should be here.  
Mayeb I should go."  
"Aw, doc, of course not..."  
Then the humm of voices stopped as Seven walked onto the patio.  
The doctor had to remind himself to breathe, even though he didnt  
require it.  
His mouth fell open and if he had a real heart he was sure it would have  
stopped.  
She wore a long form fitting white dress with sparkles. It plunged low  
in the front and in the back. Her hair fell on her shoulders and she  
seemed to glow. She looked like an angel.  
With a couple of whistles and Tom's yell of whoo hoo.....the humm began  
again.  
She walked down the steps to greet Tom and glanced at the doctor and  
kept moving towards the Captain.  
*She barely even glanced at me*  
"Captain Janeway....are you ready?"  
"Yes I believe I am."  
The two walked to the center of the patio.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Seven and I would like to present you with a  
song. In practicing this song I have found some hidden things. Maybe one  
of you can see some hidden meanings as well."  
the music Began to play and Seven began to sing.

"I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh - what if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do "

Janeway:

"I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by

Both:  
"Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Seven:Ill Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Janeway:Love will be the gift you give yourself "

Janeway:

"Touch him  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's mean to be  
All in time you'll see "

Seven:

"I love him  
Of that much I can be sure  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say "

Both:  
"Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Janeway:Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Seven:Love will be the gift you give yourself "

Seven:"Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows "  
Janeway:"Feed the fire with all the passion you can show "  
Seven:"Tonight love will assume its place "  
Janeway:"This memory time cannot erase"  
Both:"Your faith will lead love where it has to go

Tell Him  
Tell Him that the Sun and Moon Rise in His Eyes  
Reach out to him  
And Whisper  
Whisper words so soft and sweet  
Janeway:Hold Him Close to Feel His Heart Beat  
Seven:Love will be the gift you Give Yourself

Both:Never let him go

A single tear left Seven's cheek and she looked up at the doctor. She  
found he was near tears as well.  
After the applause Seven walked over to the bar and sat. The doctor sat  
down next to her.  
"Can I buy you a drink miss?"  
Seven smiled.  
"What is the relevance of you buying me a drink? that gesture is usually  
the first step into getting a woman in bed is it not? You get her senses  
dulled, manipulate her, and then take her to bed."  
The doctor chuckled.  
"Nevermind the-"  
The doctor was cut off by Seven.  
"I believe Ill take a earth drink called a Shirley Temple."  
She gave the doctor a daring eye.  
He caught her drift.  
"So, you from around here?"  
"No, actually. Are you?"  
"Nope."  
"so we have something in common."  
"Yes we you mind if I ask you something?"  
"go ahead."  
"Are you attached to anyone special?"  
"Well, yes If you must know. He is a very kind and caring person. He  
takes care of me and only does what is best for me. Me looks out for me  
and has helped me to understand myself better. I have come to understand  
him as is my best friend."  
"Ah, I see. So, hes just your friend huh? I meant romantically."  
"You misunderstood me. Yes, he is my friend. yet...yet..."  
"Yet...."  
"I am afraid to say..."  
"Dont be afraid, tell me."  
"Yet....I love him."  
"Do you?"  
"Yes, very much."  
"Oh Seven. I love you too."  
He reached over and kissed her and she kissed him back passionately. The  
humm again stilled and the two parted blushing. He held her hand and  
they looked over at everyone.  
"Can we help you?"  
Everyone laughed at the humm of voices began again.  
She then became very aware or the doctor's hand upon hers and she  
shuddered.  
"Are you ok Seven?"  
He took his hand off hers and she clasped it back into its origional  
place.  
He smiled. She reached up to touch his face and he shuddered from the  
feelings she envoked in him. They kissed again, this one crackling with  
electricity. She wrapped her arms around the doctor's neck and looked up  
into his eyes teasingly.  
"So, now that Ive had my drink what do you plan on doing once you're  
done manipulating me?Which, if I may say, you are doing very well  
at."Her voice grew husky at the last.  
The doctor felt chills go up his spine.  
"Hmm...why dont you tell me?"  
She kissed him hungrily then and he knew the answer.  
They held hands and walked out of the holodeck.

"did she tell him?"Belanna asked Janeway.  
"oh, I think so."said Janeway  
Tom walked up.  
"Well, it seems the doctor and Seven will be busy the rest of the  
evening...."  
"Tom..."Belanna started.  
"Im shutting up...."  
They all laughed as the night came to a close. And to think all she had  
to do was tell him.

Like it? Yes,no.....let me know!!  
-Amber


End file.
